Ash FoxX and the Hinata Apartments Ep 1
by Ash Stuchly
Summary: Ash FoxX, a new occupant at the Hinata Apartments falls in love with Shinobu and brings her into his world of tragedy.


Ash FoxX and the Hinata Apartments.  
  
December 20th, 2003 – February 27th, 2004  
  
Length, 17 pages.  
  
Getting things out of the way.  
  
First of all, This story is not to be read by young readers. It has Vulgar language, and Sexual Situations. I give it an M in Gaming Terms, and R in Movie terms. With that out of the way, I Began this story before I saw "Love Hina Again", and I decided that the following changes have occurred after the series has ended. Naru and Keitaro are happily married, and Going to Tokyo U. Naru's little sister Mei went back home because Naru's Mother Died, and Naru couldn't come back home. Kanako left long ago, as I believe she did in LHA, so I don't think I need to clear up any unwanted Characters in this FanFic. I have also decided this story will not have chapters like my other ones, so everything should run smoothly. I Hope you enjoy.   
  
"Interceptor to Garage "D"." the Speaker boomed across the Base. Year 2003. Ah. The Noble beginnings of a Man named Ash FoxX. 15 Years Old. He stood 5'10, Mostly Legs. He wore a Red and Black Helmet with darkly Tinted Bluish Black Chamber. But other than that, He was Completely Different from the Recently Created AFBS. What AFBS Stands For, Even He didn't know. Every unit in the AFBS wore a red and Yellow suit, While Ash always came to work with either Blue or Acid Wash Jeans, Or perhaps Baggy Black Khakis, with the Red Emblem of a Fox. Also, he would wear some type of Black Shirt, with a small, Pale Red Jacket that seemed to rest softly onto anything it touched, as it was almost as thin as a Stratified I.D. BOOM! A Beautiful Ashen DeLorean Burst through the Doorway, and skidded to a broadside stop, Just short of his parking Area. The Units never looked up from their Post, as they have learned to accept this every Day. The Driver side Gull Wing door slowly rose over the cab, and Ash Stepped out, His helmet in his left hand. The Captain Approached him, and Stood at Attention. Ash Just threw his helmet into the Leather Seat, and shut the whirring door.  
  
"FoxX, I-I Have some bad News."  
  
"mm-h'm, What is it Captain?"  
  
"Your Girlfriend Alex has been killed. Its a Case of KIA."  
  
"KIA! No. Killed In Action..." The Captain slowly nodded, and saluted him, About-faced, and walked off into his Office. Ash bent over his DeLorean. He stared blankly, with tearing eyes at the silver embedded letters that Spelled "Interceptor". He gently Rubbed the embossed letters, and hit his fist on the Hood.  
  
"Now I have no Place to Stay." Ash said quietly to himself. "Yo! Wei!" Ash yelled across the hangar. A Young man ran to him, wearing Square Glasses and a nice, Hawk-like Helmet. "Take these." Ash said, as he dug into his Pocket, and threw a Ring of 3 Keys and a Novelty License plate Key chain from California that read "OUTATIME"  
  
"She's yours now Wei. Take the DeLorean." He said Sadly, and walked off. He Packed all of his stuff into an old "Back to the Future" Backpack, and left. Wei waving good-bye behind him. He caught a Train to Japan, and went House Hunting. Unfortunately, All he had was 50 Bucks, So he couldn't even Rent an Apartment. Soon, Well, 6 Hours of walking later, he came to a Park, Full of Japanese Kids. Ash sat beside a young and Quite Beautiful Girl with short blue hair, who was looking down. Her hands lay on her Lap, Legs pointing a bit askew in front of her. She wore a Japanese Middle School Uniform. She looked about 13 or 14. Ash sat, and buried his Face into his Hands while attempting to Rest. His back killing him. Then, He felt he was being watched. He peeked a bit to his Right at the girl, who was kind of Glancing over at him every so Often. He looked at her eyes, and it appeared she was Crying. Her Cheeks were red and Puffy. Probably also from Crying. Ash rose from this position, and sat in a Formerly Manner, And looked at her. Finally, she looked up at him, and Stared. Tears running down her Face. Ash caught a lone tear beginning to fall from her left cheek, and pushed her head up a bit from her chin with the same finger.  
  
"Whats Wrong?" He Said. "Well," She said, as she sniffled a bit. "I Just found out the Man that I Love is in Love with Someone Else. His name is Joey. I'll Never Find True Love."  
  
"Sure you Will!" Ash Caught another tear, and rubbed her hair a bit, Making him Blush. "Your a Beautiful young Lady. There are better people in the world besides Joey. I Mean, I would Definitely date you.. Except.."  
  
"Except what?!" She stopped crying.  
  
"Well, My Girlfriend Died Recently..." He began to Cry.  
  
"Well, what about your Family?" She asked. Clearly interested.  
  
"Well, My Brother is a Serial Killer, My sister is God knows where."  
  
"What about your Parents?" She interrupted.  
  
"I was just getting to that.. My mother died when I was 8. Hit and Run. My Father Died in the AFBS about 2 years ago, Forcing me to join the service. Just for shelter and food. Little did I know that I was a talented Pilot! I Suppose It's the Old FoxX Genes."  
  
"What is your Fathers Name?" She asked him.  
  
"Michael... Michael FoxX. He created the AFBS. It was his Life long dream to be famous for something like that." He looked down. The girl smiled, and Stood Up.  
  
"I remember him! He wrote the Biography on the Interceptor! I Love that car."  
  
"I Used to have it..." Ash said.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Yeah. I Sold it before I Left."  
  
"Thank you for that wonderful story." She said with a Respectful Japanese Gesture. Ash began to snicker as if she hadn't heard a word that he said. "But I Need to Get Back to Hinata."   
  
"Hinata!" Ash Cried. "The Hinata Hot Springs Apartment?"  
  
"Why, Yes!" She Said.  
  
"Can you help me get a Room?" He Asked, as he tried to mimic her Gesture from before, making her giggle.  
  
"I can Try. Come On! I'll Ask the Manager."   
  
"But, I-Uh, Only have about 50 Dollars." Ash Said.  
  
"Oh. Thats Okay! You can Always Pay by Doing Jobs around the Apartments, like Purifying the Water, and sweeping." She Said.  
  
"Great! Oh. And by the Way. My Name is Ash." The girl began to Smile beautifully.  
  
"I'm Shinobu." And with that, they walked to the Hinata Apartments, and never looked back.  
  
Soon, They came across a small Forest. A Small Wooden Sign says "Viridian Forest". The opening to it was covered in Branches, except for about 3 feet below it. Shinobu Fell to her knees, and began to crawl ahead. Ash slowly followed suit. After awhile, Ash began to notice Shinobus short skirt. On her knees, Ash could see her lace Panties hugging her soft skin. Her Cooch visible through the nearly transparent lace. It began to get a bit damp, darkening a small spot on her groin. Shinobu quickly glanced around her left shoulder, and spotted Ash staring at her Ass. A Huge Boner began to evolve under his Pants. She Blushed darkly, and smiled a bit, then turned her head around again. Finally, they reached the end of the Trail. A Small Barricade blocked the way. Shinobu put her left hand on one of the lights, and examined it for a bit. Ash stood behind her, Examining her movements. Finally, She hopped over the Barricade, and Motioned for Ash to Follow. Ash Copied her, and Failed to Complete the Transfer. He landed on his groin, and his eyes Bulged. Then, in a High Pitched voice, he Muttered, "ooowch!" And then completed this Transfer, falling onto the other side. He rolled up into a Ball, and Held his groin. "EEEEE!" Shinobu helped him to his feet, and skipped ahead. When Ash Finally Caught up, They were standing at the Bank of a Small Pond. The Light from the Sun, Glittering on the Surface, Turning the Landfill into a Beautiful Paradise. The Wind Began to Pick Up, and it got cold. The wind began to limply pick up Shinobus Skirt. She swiftly dove into the pond, and went under water. Ash just stared. Soon, she reappeared above water.  
  
"Come On!" She motioned for him to follow.  
  
"I-Uh, I Can't swim."  
  
"No Problem!" Shinobu swam slowly to the bank, and held his hand. He began to blush lightly, and she Viciously pulled him in. The shock of a thousand Needles stung all over his body. Shinobu Quickly grasped his arm, and pulled him onto her back.  
  
"Now, Kick!" She told him. He began to kick, and she paddled with her Arms. Finally, they crossed the Pond. Shinobu helped Him out of the water, and they started to laugh. Their clothes cold and Wet. Shinobus Wet Shirt showed Ash her Nipples. Ash looked into her eyes, and she looked into his. Their reflections echoing off of each other. Their heads began to slowly move towards each other like a weak magnetic Force.  
  
"Shinobu! It's about Time you got home!" A Females voice rang across the air. Shinobu quickly glanced towards the voice, slapping Ash in the Face with her wet hair, knocking him away.  
  
"You pervert!" A Long, Sandy Haired Girl yelled, as she ran at Ash, Smoke trails at her heels, as she Jumped, and Spin kicked him back into the Pond.  
  
"Naru! He's my Friend!" Shinobu yelled as she blushed with her fist in her mouth.  
  
Your Friend!?" Naru yelled. Ash spluttering in the water.  
  
"HELP! HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!!!' Ash struggled to stay over water.  
  
"Ohh! You Pervert! She's Only 14!"  
  
Well, So is He!!!' Shinobu Complained.  
  
"Well, Actually, I'm 15." He Responded, still trying to stay from going under.  
  
"Close enough." Naru Finally agreed. She grasped his arm, and pulled him out. He began to shiver badly.  
  
"I'll get you a Towel, and a warm bath in the Springs." Naru threw a warm towel over his shoulders, and escorted him back to Hinata. Shinobu close behind. Soon, they reached the Apartments. The building taller and more beautiful than Ash would ever imagine. He was led to a large spa. Steam filled the area so much, half of the Spa was invisible. He sat, a Towel covering his waist, and fell Asleep... When he Awoke, he was surrounded by Women.  
  
"What in the-" He yelled.   
  
"What are you doing here?" A woman with short light brown hair asked in a Sarcastic Tone.  
  
"This is an All Girls Spa!!!" A Woman with long black hair yelled. Then, Shinobu and Naru stepped from the sliding Doors.  
  
"Give him a break you guys! He's had a rough time!"  
  
"I Don't Care!" the black haired girl said.  
  
"Motoko! He Just lost his Girlfriend, and He Has no Parents." Naru Said. It was Apparent that Shinobu told her his Story.  
  
"One Man is Too Much! But Two?! Thats Preposterous!" Motoko Complained.  
  
"Let him Stay!" A Young, Indian Girl interrupted with the end of a Turtle Sticking out of her mouth.  
  
"Su!" Naru Yelled, and Grasped the poor thing from her mouth.  
  
"Aw. I'm Hungry." Su Whined. Just then, a Middle aged woman stepped out from the Apartment, with a kimono and Cigarette in her mouth.  
  
"Whats going on here." She asked.  
  
"This, This, MAN!" Motoko Cried. "Take care of this man Haruka! Its enough trouble with Urashima as Manager!"  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" A Male voice rang from the Balcony.  
  
"This is None of your Business Keitaro!" The woman with the Short hair Yelled, as she drop kicked him from the rooms below, making him fall from the balcony, and fall into the Spa.  
  
"KITSUNE!" Keitaro Yelled from underwater.   
  
"Look. I didn't want to cause trouble. I'm Just trying to find a decent Apartment. Then I Met Shinobu at the Park. I Just need to make ends meet." Ash said, as he grabbed for his Pants.  
  
"Oh, Come On! Stay!" Su Whined.  
  
"No! I will not allow it!" Motoko Complained. Then, Keitaro rose from the water, and went to Ash's Side.  
  
"Look. How much money can you make in a month?" he asked.  
  
"I-I'm not Sure yet. I don't have A job."  
  
"See?! He doesn't even have a job!" Motoko Cried.  
  
"Well, I'm Sorry! I Just moved here from America this Morning!" He Yelled.  
  
"Um, I-" Shinobu Began to Speak. "Can't he work here for awhile? Ya Know, Until he Finds his Feet?"  
  
"Good Idea!" Keitaro Said. "You can take some of my chores, and stay here as long as you may need."  
  
"URASHIMA!!!" Motoko Charged at Him with her Sword. Just then, Ash pulled out a Blue Energy Staff from his Pocket, and Blocked it. They stood amazed. Ash Put his Staff back and faced Motoko.  
  
"Sorry bout' that. Instinct." Motoko stood dumbfounded.  
  
"maybe, I can train with him. He's pretty good with a Staff." She though to herself. "Sure! You can Stay!" She said, Suddenly Happy. "You say you were in the AFBS?" She Asked.  
  
"AFBS?! Is that a Food?" Su Cried.  
  
"SU!" The girls yelled.  
  
"Heh, No. It's a Military Branch that was created by my father in 1997."  
  
"Military branch?! That sounds Yummy!" She cried. Then Motoko Pushed her head under the water.  
  
"Oh. I Just remembered. We have no Available Rooms. I Guess we will have to draw straws for Me, Shinobu, Kitsune, Naru or Haruka." Keitaro Said.  
  
"Oh No. He ain't staying with me." Haruka said. Shinobu ran for the cabinet, and came back with 4 Straws. Keitaro picked first. A Medium Straw. Then Naru. A Really long straw began to feed through the pack. Kitsune Picked next... Short. Then Shinobu took what was left. A Tiny straw. A Coffee Straw to be exact.  
  
"I Guess he stays with me." Shinobu blushed. Ash smiled at her, and grabbed his Pack, hanging on a nearby Tree Branch. She led him to her room.  
  
"Shinobu!" Motoko cried after her. Then Kitsune covered her mouth.  
  
"Stop! Can't you see she is in love?" She said with a Smile. Keitaro Smiled too.  
  
"Finally..."  
  
The next day...  
  
Ash awoke the next morning, laying on a blue Square mat laying about 4 feet each way. A Brown, Homemade Cover up to his chest, fried his skin like a hot day in the sun in Texas. He quickly jut up from his laying position, throwing the cover off of his chest and over his legs. Then his legs were burning like hell, so he jumped up, and started to scream, and banged his head into someone. When he came to, he saw Su standing over his body. Then some young girl with long, Blond hair ran in, and dropped a stone artifact onto his head.  
  
"Stop it Sarah!" Su cried, her hands behind her head. Ash got to his feet, and brushed the pieces of stone and dust from his black clothes. Just then, Shinobu ran in through the sliding doors, in a Pink Towel, holding it up with her Right Hand.  
  
"What's going on in Here?!" Shinobu Cried, Staring at the mess.  
  
"Oh. I woke up, and was Really hot, so I Ran around, Screaming, and accidentally ran into Su. Then, Sarah broke a stone statue over my head."  
  
"It was an Artifact you idiot!" Sarah Cried, and kicked Ash in the face, starting a nosebleed, and flying him across the building..   
  
"Stop It!" Shinobu Cried as she ran to the window where Ash was kicked. He lay in the Hot springs, twitching like a Roach. Shinobu smiled, kind of embarrassed. Then, ash sat up, soaking wet, and started giggling, as did Shinobu, still staring out the window. Sarah and Su Just looked at each other, and slowly crept away... Soon, Ash came back to Shinobus room, a blue towel laying over his shoulders. He sat upon a Futon, and Shinobu sat right next to him. She had already changed her clothes into a yellow Top and Skirt. She sat with her legs crossed, so her yellow panties show through her legs. She lay her hands on her lap, and blushes brightly. She lay her head down on Ash's shoulder, and he lay his head on hers. He lays his hand on her lap, and she holds his hand. The Magnetic force of love was beginning to affect their burning passionate lips. They held each other Closer. Shinobu closed her eyes, and relaxed into Ash's Grip. Ash bent down, and kissed her sweet sweet lips. The taste of Lemons and feel of Marshmallows blessed the two lovers. Ash, still Longingly kissing her, fondled her hair, and held her closer, gently. Shinobu Put her arms around Ash's back, and gently pulled him closer. Ash began to sweat. He gently Frenched Shinobu, Hoping not to anger her, and she Frenched Back. The two lay on the Futon, Caressing each others hair, Backs and Arms. Shinobu Put her arms tightly around Ash's Back, and Held him tight to her body. They tongued Deeper and Deeper into each others mouths. Saliva began to drip from all positions. Ash Violently fondled with Shinobus Hair, making her arch her back like a Stretching Dog. Finally, Ash pulled out, and lay on the Futon. Shinobu lay beside him, and lay her Head and Hands on his Built Chest. Ash put his arms around her torso, and fell asleep.  
  
Later that day   
  
"Yawn." Shinobu wakes up. Ash is Gone. She looks back onto the couch, and he isn't there. She looks in her mirror. A Small Red and Black Note is Taped on the Surface. She slowly reaches for it, and Gulps loudly. She slowly unwraps the paper.  
  
"Dear Shinobu,  
  
I Had a Great Time with you, But I Have to Go. I'll Miss You! But Don't you worry. I'll be back in....." The Letter Blurs out like a hand had been resting on it. A Palm Print is Visible both on the Letter, and the Mirror. But when Was Ash getting back? Where did he Go? Shinobu was determined to Find out. She walked out of the apartments, and looked up into the air. A Huge vessel of a ship flew overhead, and stretched out like a rubber band, snapping in two and disappearing.  
  
"What the Hell?" Shinobu Thought. She ran back inside to her room, and opened the letter again. She carefully studied the note for any more information on her lover. Suddenly, a loud beeping was heard from her Bed, from under the covers. A Boxed imprint lit up a spot on the light blue sheets. Shinobu grasped the sheet, and threw it over her shoulder. A Grey Laptop lay in front of her. She opened the laptop cover, and it sprang to life, blinding her with the LCD. A Picture of Ash and another guy showed up on screen. They were outside a huge ship with beer in their hands. A Cigarette in Ash's mouth dropped ashes right as the picture seemed to stop time. On the ship were the Huge visible red letters "Fox". The rest was hidden behind what wasn't in the frame of the camera. Imprinted under the photo was a message written with Photo shop.  
  
"ASH & JAKE – BEST FRIENDS FOREVER." Written on a gold plate. The cursor was over a picture of a Mailbox in the lower right corner of the PC. Shinobu reached for the mouse, and clicked the Icon. The attachment opened, and a Pop up covered the letter.  
  
"She's Dead ya' Wee Girl!" A Fake Shawn Connery Voice yelled at her.  
  
"What the Hell!" Shinobu Panicked.  
  
"Why does the shun come up? Are the shtars jusht pinholsh in the curtain of night? Who Knows Highlanda!" It yelled again. "Well Laddie! When I'm feeling a bit randy, I just get a little Conneryish in my voish thash all." It screamed again. Shinobu moved quickly to the X.  
  
"Die Monster!" She defeated the Pop up, and a Vid-window appeared. the Man in the picture appears. He begins to speak.  
  
"Ash. Ash? I guess I caught you at a bad time, So I will just leave a message. You have been called by our superiors to fly in the war. Meet me at the Hinata Base at 1800 Sharp." The screen Turns black, and shuts down. Shinobu sits on her knees in front of the PC, and begins to Sob.  
  
"He's in the war. He may never come back." She cries, and runs down the stairs. The Laptop Flashes on again, and Ash Shows up on the Screen.  
  
"Shinobu! I hope you found out how to use the PC. I Just called to say I Miss you. I will be back in 3 days. I Promise." The screen blanks out, and the Laptop Shuts off. Downstairs, Shinobu is digging through a closet, grabbing all of her things. Naru and Keitaro Show up behind her, Holding Hands.  
  
"What are you doing Shinobu?" Keitaro asks.  
  
"Ash has gone away, and he- he may never come back..." She breaks down crying, and falls onto Keitaros chest, sobbing away.  
  
"He'll be back. I never knew a FoxX who broke a promise."  
  
"What do you mean Kei? Are you telling me that You knew his family?" Naru responded, holding his hand.  
  
"Well, I Knew his Father, Michael FoxX back when this place was still an Inn. He stayed with us a few night's while he was stationed here in Hinata, shortly after his Wife, Jennifer Died in a Hit and Run. After he left, he still send Grandma Gifts for Christmas and Birthdays. I had learned two Years Ago when he Had Died, He left his Son Ash as the only living son of the FoxX Generation." Keitaro thought for a moment. "But I Remember him having two sons."  
  
"Yeah! Ash Told me about his brother Treston when we first met." Shinobu responded, raising her head from the soaked Tee-Shirt.  
  
"Oh? Where is he?" Keitaro Asked.  
  
"Well," Shinobu Hesitated. "Ash said that his brother was a Serial Killer." Shinobu tried to remember when she learned the name, and then it hit her like a ton of Manure. One night, about a year ago, she was playing around in her Fathers Computer, Looking for Information on the Interceptor, when she found a News Page Featuring the Death of Michael FoxX, who wrote the Biography on the car. He was killed by his son, Treston FoxX. When Shinobu remembered Ash had told her Treston was a Serial Killer, thats what He Meant! Shinobu quickly ran back upstairs to her room, and turned on the Computer. She moved the mouse, and the Screen saver Password Entry Popped up. She typed random Apparitions coming to her mind, when she thought of something. She mouthed the letters she put in, and formed the word.  
  
"Shi-no-bu." She strikes the Enter Key, and enters the Computer. She blushes realizing Ash had put her name as the password. Another Message pulsated in the corner of the screen. Shinobu Quickly opened it, and Readied herself for any more Pop ups. Surprisingly, it wasn't necessary. The Message from Ash Appeared, and Told her his information. Once the Vid window closed, Shinobu fell back onto her bed, and grasped the sheets, hugging them as if Ash would suddenly appear in her soft arms. She cuddled sweetly with the sheets, and fell Asleep, a smile on her face.   
  
Three days later...  
  
Shinobu stared out of her window, waiting for Ash to return home. Su appeared behind her.  
  
"Boo!" Su Screamed in Shinobus Ear.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Shinobu fell through her two story window, and Landed outside on her Left Arm. She instinctively Rolled into a ball, and grasped her Broken Arm, Bearing her teeth from the pain.  
  
"Shinobu!" Su Ran outside. "I'm So Sorry. Are you Okay?"  
  
"Wheres Ash?" Shinobu looked into Kaollas eyes, and started sobbing quietly. Kaolla saw this, and looked down.  
  
"I Don't know..." Just then, a loud ship roared through the sky, blowing the girls hair around. A Loud Pop followed, and a smaller ship ejected from the rear. It flew madly towards the ground, and at the last second, braked to a crawl, and landed close to the girls. It wasn't a ship after all. It was the Interceptor Defender. Ash's rendition of the original Interceptor. The same basic DeLorean Design, except it morphed into a red and black Arwing. The black tinted cockpit opened, and a man wearing a black and red suit and helmet hopped out, and ran towards Shinobu.  
  
"Shinobu!" He Yelled. He Kneels next to her, and removes his helmet. It was of course, Ash. He cradled Shinobu, and carefully carried her inside. He sets her on her bed, and begins nursing the broken arm. He carefully gives her a sling, and sets her up against him.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, still wearing his uniform.  
  
"I fell from the window... I was waiting for you..."  
  
"You got my message right?" Ash started massaging her shoulders softly.  
  
"Yeah..." She blushed.  
  
"Let me guess. You got the Password?" Ash Smiled, and blushed lightly.  
  
"Mm h'm." She said softly, nodding her head lightly. She slowly cuddled into Ash's arms, and fell asleep. Ash leaned his head onto her, and also fell asleep. Motoko peered into the room, and saw them asleep together. She smiled lightly, shutting the door.  
  
One week later...  
  
"Say Cheese!" Haruka Called as she snapped a picture of everyone, and walked off. Ash went back inside, and changed his Clothes as he had just come back from school. He sits at the table, eating his breakfast, when Shinobu Appears in the door, wearing her school uniform. She sits next to ash, and holds his hand.  
  
"I see your arm is better." Ash smiles.  
  
"Yup. That secret treatment worked like a charm. I can already lift weights painlessly." She smiles, and begins to eat her breakfast. Ash pecks Shinobu lightly on her cheek.   
  
"I'm still getting used to this new High School." Ash says. Shinobu shifts her weight onto ash, and lays in his lap. He stares at her lovingly, and she stares back. She picks her head up, closes her eyes, and kisses him on the lips. Ash looks surprised, then closes his eyes, getting deeper into the moment.  
  
"I love you Ash..." Shinobu says during the kiss.  
  
"I Love you too." Ash hugs her while on his lap, and rolls over off of the chair, onto his back, Shinobu still laying on him. Ash accidentally grabs her leg while in the heat of the moment, and immediately pulls back from her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Shinobu!" He cries, his hands covering his face. Shinobu smiles, and grabs the hand that touched her, and places it back on her leg. Both blush.  
  
"Go ahead. I won't bite." Shinobu looks at Ash.  
  
"I-I cant do it... It's not right..." Ash pulls his hand back, and Shinobu crawls onto him, and tongues into his mouth. He follows suit, and they make out there on the kitchen floor. Just then, Kitsune Walks in, Piss drunk as usual. She barely notices the two on the floor, and trips over Ash.  
  
"Oh My." She sits up. "Sorry bout that guys. I didn't know you were on the FLOOOUUURRRRRRRRRRR!!" Kitsune throws up, and Ash and Shinobu get up. They go to Shinobu's room, and live normally for the next few years.  
  
5 years later... (See, I Told ya!!!)  
  
It is Shinobu's 19th birthday. Ash sets everything up for her arrival from her job orientation. The apartments are full of Balloons and various colored Decorations. The girls also help, Except Mutsume who had left the night before, and never came back.  
  
"Okay." Ash sets the last of the decorations on the wall. "You all remember your Cues right?"   
  
"Yeah yeah." Kitsune Responds, nearly passed out on the Sofa with an empty bottle of Saki in her hand.  
  
"Sigh. I thought I told you to try and stop drinking." Ash says to Kitsune.  
  
"Sorry Hun. It's just so hard."  
  
"Hey! If I can Quit Smoking after doing it for 4 years, I'm Sure you can quit Drinking." He takes the Saki, and throws it away. When he returns, Kitsune is fast asleep.  
  
"Su! Evasive maneuver 87!" Su jumps from the balcony, and lands on the sofa.  
  
"Dammit Su! Now I got a Hangover. Thanks." The sound of a Taxi door is heard outside.  
  
"Places everyone!" The girls hide behind anything in the room they can find, and Ash switches off the light. The door opens, and a 19 year old Shinobu walks in the door, wearing a red and white shirt and blouse.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumps from their hiding places. The Party Continues, and Shinobu begins opening her presents.  
  
"First one is from me." Keitaro enters the room with a small box. Shinobu slowly opens it, and finds a Key.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Look out in the back." Shinobu looks, and finds a beautiful white car with a blue ribbon on the front.  
  
"Wow! Thank you Keitaro!!!" Shinobu cries, and hugs him. Ash Grins.   
  
"Thats what that car was about! I thought it was yours Keitaro!" Naru said to him. "That was Sweet."  
  
"Next present is from me." Haruka said, holding out a small box. Shinobu Opens it, and finds a pack of Cigarettes.  
  
"Oops! Heh, Those were mine. Here." She gives Shinobu another box. "Wait." Haruka takes the box back, and opens it. "Well whaddya know. I guess these were Both Cigarettes. Sorry Shinobu."  
  
"It's Okay. It's the thought that counts." Shinobu responds sweetly.  
  
"Mine next! Mine next!" Su cried, and handed Shinobu a tiny card. Shinobu Opens it, and finds a 1000 Dollar bill that Kaolla's Family used in her country.  
  
"Thanks!" Shinobu gives Su a big hug."   
  
"Heres my gift." Motoko says. She hands Shinobu an unwrapped box of Condoms. Shinobu and Ash stare blankly at her.  
  
"Just in case..."  
  
"Okay! Enough Crap. Open mine next." Sarah cried. Shinobu opened the small wrapped gift. It was a Picture of the Hinata Residents back when Ash had first arrived, and another photo that was taken of Ash and Shinobu on Ash's 18th Birthday in a photo booth.  
  
"Aww. Thank you Sarah." Ash stood from the couch where he was sitting, and gave her his gift. It was a small box, wrapped in Mr. Choopy wrapping. Shinobu Opened it, and revealed a dark blue fuzzy ring bearer. Ash held the box in her hand, and knelled down in front of her. He opened the box, and revealed a beautiful gold diamond ring.  
  
"Shinobu" He began. He gulped quietly. "Ever since I met you, I Knew you were the one. I had been searching for so long, and right when I saw your face, It hit me. I Never wanted to be with anybody else at that moment, or any moment at all following the past 5 years. Not even my Father. Will you give me the honor of being my wife?" Shinobu shook. "Will you marry Me Shinobu?" The room grew quiet, waiting for her answer. Visions of Shinobu's life flashed in front of her like a badly put together film. She looks down at Ash, still knelling on the floor.  
  
"Yes! I Will!" The Apartment lit up with happy cheers and whoops. Ash and Shinobu Embraced Each other, and kissed longingly.  
  
"Hey! Open that condom Box." Motoko said. Shinobu reached for the box on the table, and opened it. Inside were a pair of Diamond Earrings.  
  
"Ash picked those out for you." Motoko smiled. Shinobu put them in, and shifted her weight onto Ash, knocking him onto the couch. It was late, so everyone got ready for bed. Ash began to walk upstairs, when Shinobu grabbed his arm, and pulled him with her to the Springs. They stand facing each other, and Shinobu begins to blush.  
  
"I want to have a baby." She said lovingly. "We will be married very soon, So this may be a great time to get started."  
  
"Good Idea." Ash said after thinking awhile. Shinobu slowly takes off her shirt and blouse, leaving pink panties and a white bra.  
  
"Remember these?" She asked Ash. He began to think back to when they first met.  
  
"Oh yeah... The Forest... You saw me?" Ash blushes embarrassed.   
  
"Yup." Shinobu brushes up against Ash's Pants, creating a hard-on. Shinobu became very eager to take that little monster out. She put on a Pink Towel, and threw Ash a Blue one. She waited for him in the Springs, and Took the rest of her clothing off, leaving the towel. Ash soon came out of the dressing room, wearing his towel around his waist. He slowly crept into the hot water, and relaxed next to Shinobu, who felt up his built chest, admiring his six pack. She slowly kissed and fondled with his hair, and he held her close, trying to keep the towel from falling off of her. Soon, he lost all interest in her towel, and began to fondle her hair with one hand, and rub her back with the other. Shinobu arched back, rubbing her crotch on his chest. She picked up her damp towel just enough, and sat above his growing erection onto his chest. She thrusts her crotch on his built chest, feeling the bumps from the muscles pounding gently on her genitals. She moaned quietly with pleasure. Ash rubbed her shoulders, her still sitting on his lap, and slowly removes the towel, revealing her plump breasts. He sucked on them slowly and lovingly, Shinobu loving every movement of his tongue. Finally, she throws her towel, revealing her beautifully shaped waist and Ass. She turned herself around, and unpacked Ash's meat. She lay on him in the 69 position, and slowly sucked on his 8 inch cock, still growing and turning the head purple. Once she touched the creature with her sweet soft lips, Ash nearly climaxed right there. But Ash takes every drop of willpower to keep himself dry. Ash then grasps Shinobu's Lovely ass, and stuck his tongue deep inside her walls. The taste of cherry's and Salt covered his tongue, as he dug in for more. Shinobu stretches and moans with every moment of his flexible tongue. Shinobu, still trying to bottle up her lust, thrusts his cock deeper and deeper down her throat, And Ash seems to get further and further down her hatch. Finally, Shinobu pulls her head back, and sits up on Ash's Face. She bumps up and down on his face, forcing his tongue deeper into her. Finally, she can't take anymore. She stands up over Ash, and grasps his throbbing cock. She begins to bend her knees.  
  
"Are you sure your ready for this Shinobu?" Ash asked out of breath. Shinobu looked at him and blushed.  
  
"Yes..." was all she said. She returned to her work, and slowly allowed his meat to wiggle into her tight cooch. She moans with every inch. Ash relaxes himself in the water, and Shinobu finally reaches full compasity. She sits motionless for a few seconds, and slowly rises up to the top of the shaft, then moves all the way back down. Ash sits up, and grabs her tits, and bounces her up and down on his meat, making her moan, scream and laugh. Shinobu keeps this up for about 5 minutes. Finally, she gets up, and lays the damp towels on a huge rock on the ground. She lays on her back atop the towels, and Ash stretches his arms over her. Shinobu looks into his eyes, looking a bit frightened, So Ash backs off a bit. Then, Shinobu wraps her arms around his neck, and pulls him onto her. He slowly inches his meat into her tight pussy, and moved out slowly, and then in again.  
  
"Faster!" Shinobu said quietly. Ash began to move faster, and faster.   
  
"Quicker! Harder! I'm cumming!" Shinobu screamed. Ash smacked her pelvis with his with vicious force, popping her cherry. Blood oozed and flew in many directions, and Ash keeps on going. He continues going faster and harder.  
  
"M ma! Are you sure you want this? This is your last chance to pull out!" Ash yelled, close to orgasm.   
  
"Yes! Yes!!! Cum Inside Me! OOOHHHHH!" She Orgasms adding to the blood mess.  
  
"I-I'm Cumming!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash makes one last, and strong Thrust into Shinobu, and shoots his load. There is so much, that some of it actually shoots out from the sides.  
  
"Ahhh." The lovers sigh. Ash rolls onto his back, and Shinobu rolls up next to him, and cuddles close to him.  
  
"We better get inside before someone sees us after all of that screaming." Ash says.  
  
"Good Idea." Responds Shinobu. The two get up, and dress into their night clothes. Once dressed, they go up to their room, and fall asleep, closer than they have ever been before.  
  
One month later...  
  
"Your Pregnant!" All of the girls say at once. Shinobu sits on the couch in the main room.  
  
"I Can't Believe it! Our little Shinobu is Having a Baby!" Kitsune yelled happily.  
  
"So, your Happy for me?" Shinobu Asked surprised.  
  
"You make your own decisions. But I Never thought you would actually find the right guy!" Ash sits in the other room, around the doorway listening in on the girls conversation.  
  
"Where IS Ash anyway?" Haruka asked, standing next to the couch.  
  
"I'm here." Ash stood in the doorway. Naru walked up to him.  
  
"I can't Believe it! First Shinobu and you are having a baby, and next week is the wedding!"  
  
"Yeah. Thats the way things are going."  
  
"Why did you do it before the honeymoon?" Sarah asks.  
  
"Well, we decided it was a good time to get started on our lives." Ash says.  
  
"Yeah." Shinobu agrees.  
  
"How long has it been?" Su asks.  
  
"Well, It was about a month now." Shinobu said, patting her baby. Ash went up to Shinobu and put his ear to her tummy.  
  
"When do you suppose it will start kicking?" Sarah asks.  
  
"A few months." Haruka said.  
  
"Zeeky Boogie Doog!" Keitaro yells out of nowhere. Everyone stares at him.  
  
"What? I Haven't said anything for awhile." Ash laughs, and sits next to Shinobu. Suddenly, the Phone rings. Haruka walks over, and picks up the receiver.  
  
"Hinata. Yes he is available. Hold on a second." She turns from the phone. "Ash, It's for you." Ash stands up, and takes the phone.  
  
"Yo... Yeah... Really?.. That would be great!.. The Wedding?.. It's next week... Yeah... Okay... No, don't do that.. No! No. Don't bring those.. Alright... See ya there." He hangs up.  
  
"That was my pal Jake. He wanted to know what to bring to the wedding." Shinobu Yawns, and stands up.  
  
"Whats up Shinobu?" Keitaro asked softly.  
  
"I Think I'm going to get some sleep."  
  
"But it's 7:30 A.M." Kitsune said, throwing away her stash of Saki.  
  
"So. Your Finally quitting?" Ash asks.  
  
"Yup. I decided to quit. Thanks for your support suga." Ash helps Shinobu up the stairs, and sleeps next to her. Their lives go on normal for the rest of the week.  
  
The night of the wedding...  
  
"I Cant believe it either G... Yeah... So How is Krystal?.. Thats good... And Saffire?.. Great... Your going to be here? Great. Well, I'll see you in a few Hours then... Aright. Later." Ash hangs up the Phone, and Finishes putting on his Family Cuff links.  
  
"Have you decided who will change the last name?" Keitaro asked as he helps Ash into his tux.   
  
"Well, We talked about it for awhile, and She wants to Stick with Maehara. I'm fine with that, but I told her I would of course prefer FoxX. But thats okay..."   
  
In Shinobu's room...  
  
"I'm so nervous." Shinobu said as Naru added the finishing touches on her outfit.  
  
"Thats Normal Shinobu. Both me and Kei were nervous when we were getting married."  
  
"So. When are you to going to settle down and have a family?" Shinobu asks.  
  
"Well," Naru Blushes a bit. "Were not too sure yet." Shinobu smiles.  
  
The Chapel...  
  
The church is Huge, and full of People from the AFBS, The Remaining FoxX Family, And the Maehara's. The Priest, wearing a dark cloak covering his face gets everything ready for the wedding, as Sarah and Su ask who's family the Visitors came to see. The Priest sets a large silver wrapped gift under his podium. The Apartments girls sit in the seats up front, and nervously wait for the ceremony. Finally, Ash approaches the Main Door, Preparing for the "Big Walk". Keitaro looks him over for the finishing touches.  
  
"Are you sure I should be wearing Black?" Ash Asks Keitaro.  
  
"You know, Thats not a bad question." He thinks for a moment.  
  
"I Have a great Idea! Come on! they run back to the dressing room, And Keitaro switches all of Ash's Clothes for Light Blue ones.  
  
"These are Perfect! They are Shinobu's Favorite color. Ash returns to the door, and fixes himself up.  
  
"Ash! Look!" Keitaro whispers loudly. Ash looks over his shoulder, and Sees Shinobu in the most beautiful blue and white dress he has ever seen. Her torso still as shapely as the day they met. She stands next to Ash, and winks at him, holding a bouquet of red and blue flowers. The doors open, and Su and Sarah go in with baskets, and throw flowers over the ground. Finally, Just before Ash begins to walk, Jake shows up behind him, wearing a White Tux.  
  
"My best man." Ash says, and does that Japanese hand thing. Jake stands behind Ash, and follows as the music plays in the background. Ash and Shinobu walk side by side, hearts beating wildly. Finally, they reach the end of the run, and Jake stands at the bottom of the five steps, crossing his arms. Ash and Shinobu step up together, and face the priest.  
  
"Do you have the ring bearer?" He asked Ash quietly. Suddenly, a Blue monkey wearing a red Tux scurries up the steps, and onto Ash's Shoulder. He holds out the ring on a small blue pillow, and gives the Ring to Ash. The monkey then scurries off to where Gremlin, one of Ash's Friends sat in the Podium. Jake looks up at the priest.  
  
"h'm." he thought.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring together Mr. Ash FoxX and Ms. Shinobu Maehara." They smile at each other. "Do you Ash, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in richness and in poorness, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I Do."  
  
"And do you Ms. Shinobu take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in richness and in poorness, till death do you part?"  
  
"I Do."  
  
"If there is any person in this room that believes that these two shall not be together in Holy Matrimony, Please speak now or forever hold your peace." Ash looks over his shoulder at Motoko. She gives him the thumbs up, and he nods.  
  
"Then by the Power invested in me, I Now pronounce you, Mr. And Mrs. Ash FoxX." Ash looks over at Shinobu, a bit surprised, and she smiles.  
  
"The ring?" Ash places the ring on her finger, and she puts one on him.  
  
"I have been ordered not of the Vows, so, You may now kiss the Bride..." Ash takes Shinobu by the hand, and Kisses her like he has never kissed before. The whole Church Cheers, and Jake runs up the Stairs.  
  
"NOO!" He pushes Ash out of the way, and suddenly, a Long Katana blade runs through Shinobu's Back.  
  
"SHINOBU!" Ash yells. The Blade disappears from her back, and she falls to her knees. The Priest stands with the bloody Sword in his hand, and re-sheaths it. Ash runs to Shinobu's Side.  
  
"Shinobu! No." The Priest Pushes Ash aside, knocking him down the stairs. The priest stands over Shinobu's Body.  
  
"Ah. Shinobu. Remember me?" He removes his Cloak.  
  
"Joey..." Shinobu says faintly.  
  
"So Your Joey." Ash Says. He walks up to him, and Punches him in the face, knocking Joey down. Ash stands over Joey's Body, and leans over him in front of his face.  
  
"You bastard..." Ash Goes all out beating Joey to a Pulp. "And this ones for my kid you Bastard!!!" He covers Joey's face with his hand, and a Beam of Red Light shoots out, blowing Joey's head to hell. Ash stands up, and slowly walks to Shinobu in the burning church.  
  
"Jake, Get the Medical Expert of the Grey FoxX."  
  
"G-Grey FoxX?" Shinobu thought for a moment, and remembered the Photo on the Computer.  
  
"Is that your ship?" Shinobu Asked.  
  
"I Meant to tell you Shinobu... We FoxX's. Well, we have special superhuman powers. That Ship was my fathers. We built it together, Until he Died. Jake here, He is a Protos. An Alien who us humans will think is an enemy in the distant future. And Gremlin is well, a Gremlin."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I Never meant to hurt you Shinobu. Will you ever forgive me?" Ash begins to Cry.  
  
"Yes Ash. I Forgive you. But (groan) no more secrets okay?" Shinobu and Ash smile.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Come on! We got to get her back to the ship!" The Medic Cried, as he and Ash picked her up, and slowly carried her to the Grey FoxX.  
  
2 Hours Later...  
  
Ash sits in the waiting room, waiting for the news on his wife. Finally, the Doctor comes out of the big white doors.  
  
"How is she Doc?"  
  
"Well Sir, I have a lot of Bad news. I think you should see her." Ash follows the Medic to her room, and sees Shinobu lying on her back, with a blue medic blanket over her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ash says softly. Shinobu Doesn't Answer. The Doctor Comes back in.  
  
"Oh dear. She's had another Coma. Come on Ash." Ash follows the Doctor out of the room.  
  
"Tell me the news Doc."  
  
"Well, She will live, No doubt about that, but the Katana ruptured her Reproductive Organs pretty badly. And, well,"  
  
"What about my Child?"  
  
"Not a pleasant sight. But if you must know." The Medic takes Ash to a small room. The Unborn Child lays on a table, Decapitated.  
  
"The sword went right through him. He had no chance in this world." Ash kneels to the horrific sight.  
  
"I'm sorry fella. I Just, I Ju-" He starts to Cry uncontrollably, slurring his speech. The Doctor takes him out of the room, and returns him to Shinobu's room. Ash sits on a Chair next to the bed, and watches his wifes every Heartbeat and breath. There he waits.  
  
3 Hours Later...  
  
Ash leans over the back of the chair, breathing loudly. He had fallen asleep. Finally, Shinobu wakes up, and turns her head to Ash.  
  
"Ash..." She says faintly. "I'm Sorry..." Ash wakes up.  
  
"H'm?" He rubs his eyes.  
  
"They took our son out... He must be dead..." Ash looked down. A teardrop falls from his cheek.  
  
"The sword went right through his neck. He was Decapitated when I saw him." Shinobu gasps, and lowers her head. Ash leans over Shinobu, and opens his Tux. A small red and Black Fox Emblem falls from the jacket, and yanks on a chain tied around Ash's Neck.  
  
"What is that?" Shinobu Asks.  
  
"Its a family Jewel. A Ruby and Onyx Emblem. My Father told me it has great powers." Ash places the Necklace around Shinobu's Neck, and suddenly, She began to relax much easier. Ash grabbed for the sheets, and slowly removed them from his wife. The stab wound slowly healed, and closed without as much as a bruise. Shinobu sits up, and Hugs her Husband. Of course, her being nude made the moment even better. Ash took the Necklace, and put it back over his neck. The red Ruby in the Emblem began to rise very slowly to the top of the chain. It was Charging.  
  
"Shinobu, I'm Sorry. But the Doctor said that the Sword Ruptured your Sex Organs. We can never have a baby." Ash lowers his head. Shinobu touches his cheek, and takes a lone tear, rubbing it in his hair.  
  
"It's Okay. Who knows. This may be Gods Plan for us." Ash suddenly felt Happy.  
  
"Yes. God's Plan." He looks up, and Light comes shining in through the Skylight. "There is Definitely a God." Ash Smiles.  
  
And they lived happily ever after...  
  
AFTERMATH:  
  
Ash now runs the Hinata Apartments, After he finally Retired from the AFBS. He and Shinobu both live together here until the day they die 56 Years later.   
  
(The Story will be worked on Shortly)  
  
Joey Now presides in hell where everyone likes to Shove Pineapples up his ass because he has no head. Hitler also Enjoys this change.  
  
Jake and Gremlin's Family Still live in Space on the Grey FoxX. Because of the way time works in space, they could be there for quite awhile.  
  
Treston, Ash's Brother, Now lives in the San Antonio State Jail for Killing James Stuchly because he had no Part in this Story. He lives happily with his Husband, Bubba.  
  
"Donkey Punch!"  
  
Misty, Ash's long Lost Sister, Visited her brother Shortly after the wedding, and still comes to Visit every year.  
  
Su and Sarah Grow up and became Lesbian porn stars.  
  
Naru and Keitaro live Happily near Hinata in their new family Home. They had 2 boys and a Girl, who are Today Grown up, and successfully rendering Windows Computers so that they Crash. (No, That wasn't Bill Gates' Fault.)  
  
Kitsune Had a Sex Change operation while in the Hospital with Shinobu, and has been Arrested for DWI. Her name is Now Bubba.  
  
Haruka took Management of the Hotel Apartments for awhile, and Finally Died Shortly After from Cancer.  
  
Seta is Dead because he finally crashed that damned Van One too many times, while trying to get to the Auditions for this Story.  
  
Motoko now lives with a Scrawny man, well, a Bunch of Scrawny men who she beats up every day for not working in her salt mine.  
  
James Stuchly Now lives in Fear in his House in front of a stupid Computer writing this two cent Crap.  
  
That should take care of everything! But here is a list of who went unrecognized.   
  
Ken Akamatsu  
  
Mei Narusegawa  
  
Kanako Urashima  
  
Speaker  
  
AFBS Units  
  
AFBS Hangar Captain  
  
Alex (Ash's dead Girlfriend)  
  
Wei  
  
Michael and Jennifer FoxX  
  
Japanese Children in the Park  
  
Blue Balls the Monkey  
  
Church Extras  
  
Shinobu's Parents  
  
Anyones Parents  
  
Shinobu's Doctor  
  
Grey FoxX Crew  
  
Ash and Shinobu's Son  
  
Credits:  
  
Written By James "Ash" Stuchly  
  
Based on the Anime "Love Hina" by Ken Akamatsu  
  
Based on Characters made by:  
  
James "Ash" Stuchly  
  
Ken Akamatsu  
  
Alex Velásquez  
  
Robbie Wager  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
1.My Parents for Letting me use the XP and for buying me "Love Hina Again" to end the Best series in the universe.  
  
2.The Band for Keeping me Sane  
  
3.Ken Akamatsu for making the greatest Anime in the world  
  
4.Alex and Robbie and me for making this game  
  
5.Shinobu and Amy for Sleeping with me every night  
  
6.My Imagination for supplying me with Ideas while I was not even on the Computer  
  
7.Japanese Anime for Giving me even more Ideas  
  
8.OpenOffice.org 1.1.0 for downloading so i could use Microsoft Word.  
  
9.Www.nativesoap.cjb.net and www.backtothefuturegym.cjb.net .  
  
10.OpenOffice.org 1.1.0 For including the word "Motherfucker" in the Dictionary  
  
11.and www.thisisthematrix.cjb.net   
  
And No Thanks to:  
  
1.John Jay High School for Erasing two of my Biography's from their PC's  
  
2.My Windows 98 for being a total Bitch  
  
3. www.mp3mtv.com for never having good music.  
  
4.Via Buses because I Hate them.  
  
In Memory Of:  
  
Love Hina Series  
  
  
  
~ Ash 


End file.
